Chuck tries to get Blair back
by Chuck-Blair-Forever
Summary: Chuck wants Blair back and tries his best to get her back in his arms. Will he succeed or will she stay with Marcus? Read and find out! Reviews are truly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chuck wants Blair back and tries his best to get her back in his arms. Will she accept the apologies he gives and live happily ever after? Or will she stick with Lord Marcus and be proud of herself for landing royalty? But still miserable, because she doesn't want Chuck to have everything he wants? Chuck/Blair.

(By the way, this was before I was sure that Dan and Serena broke up for real.)

Chuck sat in his adorable limo, waiting for Blair to walk by with Lord Marcus, so that he could interrupt them and do what he came there to do.

Not long after he had arrived there, Blair and Lord Marcus walked by arm-in-arm. He stepped out of his limo and stood right in front of them with a fake smile across his face. Just to seem a little friendly.

"Well, hello, hello. Who do we have here?" Chuck said as he reached into his pocket and took out an envelope.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Blair asked impatiently.

He looked at her and his smile disappeared. "Ummm," he cleared his throat, "I'm not here for me, Blair. I was sent here by Serena to give you both an invitation to her small get-together, since her and Dan are back together and want to celebrate with their friends." he said and handed her the invitation.

"But Serena of all people wouldn't have sent YOU to give us our invitation. She would just have called me." Blair said suspiciously.

"Now, that's where you're wrong Queen B, she actually sent me to hand out all the invitations, since I was the only one available to do the job." he said as he pulled the rest of the invitations out of his pocket. She stood there frozen for a minute, in shock. "Oh! Sorry." she finally got out.

"No need for an apology, Blair." he said as friendly as he could. "Well, I'll see you both at the party I guess. Good-bye." he said before he turned and got into his limo.

"Good-bye, Chuck." Blair whispered sadly, but quietly so Marcus wouldn't hear her. And then Chuck drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in his limo for while, even after it had come to a halt, just thinking about her. He wanted her back so badly. He would do anything just to have her in his arms once again.

After about 15 minutes of thinking, he had a small idea in the works, in his head, but he needed a favour from his new and only sister, Serena.

He stepped out of his limo and walked to the elevator and went to Serena's suite.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? I gave you work to do. Are you finished already?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Relax! Slow down with the questions!" he said as he pushed the door wider and walked in. "Serena, I know you don't approve of me being with Blair, but…" he trailed off. He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm in love with her."

Serena stared at her stepbrother for a couple of seconds, then sighed, "Chuck… I honestly don't know what I can do. And how can I be sure that you love her. You stood her up once already and she hurt so badly that she almost couldn't talk to me about it. And I just don't want that to happen again." She paused for a minute and looked him straight in the eye. What she saw in his eyes almost made her cry. She could see unshed tears behind his eyes, but what she saw the most was pain. Pain of the heart.

"Please Serena, I need your help to get her back. You and I both know that she is not happy with that Marcus dude." He let a tear rolled down his cheek, but brushed it away fiercely.

"I know. But how are you going to make her forgive you after what you did?" she asked sadly.

"I'm not sure, but I have a plan that might help me at least a little."

Chuck told Serena his whole plan and she agreed to help. He thanked her many times and was on his way out the door when he turned to her and said, "Oh! And just so you know… I'll do anything to get her back." Serena just smiled at him and he left.

Later that day, everyone was getting ready for the 'small-get-together' for Dan and Serena. Chuck was wearing a white suit just like he had at the white party, but with his hair loose.

He walked into the huge suite where the get-together was supposed to be held. Serena stood in the middle of the room in a black dress.

He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, a bit shocked by his action, but recovered from her shock within seconds, "Oh, Chuck! You scared me for a second there." He let go of her shoulder, "I can't believe that I'm going to do this. How did I come up with this idea?" he sighed, "I'm Chuck Bass." He said it as if it was an insult to himself. She couldn't help but laugh a little, then give him a reassuring smile. "It's very romantic and I personally think Blair will love it. I really hope she does, because… as weird as it might seem coming from me, you two belong together. No matter what anyone says." she said with a grin on her face.

She was extremely shocked when Chuck pulled her into a hug, but responded right when she realized what he was doing and hugged him back. "Thank you, sis." he said as they pulled apart. She just smiled at him. "No problem. So, you ready?" she asked nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be." he said with a slight grin on his face.

Ten minutes later Dan arrived. He walked straight over to Serena and gave her a sweet kiss. "Wow! What was that for?" Serena asked as he pulled away. "Just wanted to say 'hi' properly." he said with a smile.

It was only then he noticed Chuck standing by the window. "Hey Chuck. How are you? You look nervous." Dan said as he extended his hand. Chuck shook his hand and replied, "Hey Humphrey. Well, I am nervous, if you must know." Dan cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Chuck Bass is nervous? How come?" Chuck couldn't help but smile at that, because that was what he had been asking himself all day. "Well, if you must know the truth, I'm nervous because I'm going to try and get my girl back tonight, while she's going to be here with another guy." he answered honestly.

About three hours later nearly everybody was at the party… Chuck was wandering around the suite, but decided to go into the guest bedroom, just to get away from all the noise before his big moment. He walked in, sat on the bed, but quickly fell backwards onto the bed. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to calm his nerves.

Just as he was about to get up and go back outside to do what he was there to do, his step-sister walked in. "Hey Chuck. How you holding up?" Serena asked in a quiet voice.

He looked at her almost in tears, but once again fiercely wiped them away before they could fall. "Honestly, I don't know… and I'm not sure if I can do this… I want her to be happy. I know it sounds weird coming from me, but as much as I love her, I just want her happiness." he replied with sigh.  
Serena almost slapped him across the face. "Chuck! Wake up. You were the one who said that we both knew that she isn't happy with that Marcus dude, so now you have to prove it! Can't you see that the only reason she's still with Marcus is to make you jealous enough to go after her, and prove to her that you love her as much as you say you do?!" she practically screamed at him.

He kept his head down and whispered, "I'm just scared." She was almost choked by his words. "What? Chuck Bass is scared of a girl? Since when if I may ask?" she asked in a really surprised voice.

He finally looked up at her. "That wasn't funny. What I meant was that even after everything, I'm still scared of being rejected by the only girl I've ever loved or rather the only girl that I do love." he said in a low, hoarse voice.  
She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was really scared of being rejected by Blair Waldorf. "Well, if you want your shot with her, then it's now or never. You coming?" she asked in her usual, calm voice. "I guess." he said quietly and walked swiftly through the door and out of the room.

Serena quickly followed him before he started their plan, because she had to witness this.


	3. Chapter 3

He went up to the small stage in the middle of the room and took the microphone. "This next one is for you, Blair." he said nervously, as everyone turned to stare at him.

The melody of the song floated through the atmosphere of the suite and everyone shut their mouths and listened to the ultimate playboy of the Upper East Side pour his heart out to a girl in front of all their friends. He slowly and nervously starting singing along with the melody, but calmed down a bit after singing for a few seconds.

_Everybody knows __that I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you but baby I was wrong  
And yeah, I know I said, we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on, I know, I broke your heart  
__I didn't mean to break your heart but baby, here I am_

Blair just stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth. _What is he doing? _she thought.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you_

That was when she realized that her best friend was standing next to her. She leaned a little to the side and whispered, "Are you sure that is Chuck Bass?" Serena simply nodded with a smile. And the huge smile that spread across Blair's face didn't go unnoticed by Serena.

_Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

Blair just stood there smiling, listening to the lyrics as they filled the room.

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait, it's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face to face, I was lying to myself  
Now I'm dying in this hell, girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad but baby, here I am_

She stood there remembering how mad she was at him for standing her up, but on the other hand, how obsessed she had been with making him suffer for what he did.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
__And now I'm crawling back to you_

He jumped off the small stage and walked towards her still singing the lyrics.

As he reached her he took one of her hands in his and continued pouring his feelings out in front of her. He was really surprised when she didn't pull away. In fact, she just smiled sweetly at him, while tears welled up in her eyes.

_If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You would see a different man but baby, here I am_

Those words almost broke her heart right then and there.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you_

By this time, they were both in tears. Chuck almost choked on the lyrics, but he wanted to finish this for her. She deserved it.

_Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
Now I'm crawling back to you_

Now, she could truly see the guilt and sincerity in his eyes. And see how truly sorry he was for what he had done to her.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
Now I'm crawling back to you_

_Yeah, now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you_

As the music stopped, they stood there staring deep in each others eyes. Chuck sighed when she didn't say anything and turned to walk away when she grabbed him by the hand. She pulled him back towards her and hugged him tightly.

It was first then that Marcus came over to them and pulled them away from each other.

"Blair, what's going on?" Marcus asked confused. Blair slowly pulled away from both of them and started crying really hard. Chuck went over and hugged her tightly and gave Marcus a mean look even though he still had tears in his eyes. He rubbed her back and her hair and whispered, "Calm down, Blair. I'm here, okay?" She slowly looked up with tears in her eyes, then looked at Marcus.

"Marcus… I think… I think there's something you need to know." she explained. He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes as she continued, "Chuck and I used to go out and since he stood me up at the helicopter pad, I just wanted to get back at him for doing so and that was where you came in the picture. In the beginning, I didn't have any feelings for you at all, but after a while, I slowly started liking you, but when I kissed Chuck that night at my party, I realized that I will never be able to hide or let go of my feelings for him. I'm sorry, but I want and need to follow my heart. And my heart is with Chuck." She sighed, "You're a great guy Marcus… just not the guy for me."

Marcus stood there still for a minute, just letting it all sink in. "Well, I guess that's it for me, even after you told me that you wanted me and not him." he said harshly.  
He brushed past both of them, but Blair caught him by the wrist. "Wait… just so you know… I know about you and the duchess. So, I have a really good reason not to want you anymore, don't I?" she almost shouted at him.

He stood frozen for a minute. Then realized what she had just said. "How the hell do you know about that?" he asked quietly. She just stared at him. "Well, now that I know it's true a can show you this…" she said harshly and showed him the picture of him and his step-mother in the act. "How did you get this?" he asked seriously.

She laughed sarcastically at his question, then answered, "Vanessa went to give your lover back the money she had given her to stay away from Nate in person, because she didn't want it and she wanted the duchess to know that. That's when she caught you two in the act, but instead of blogging to Gossip Girl about it for the whole Upper East Side to see, she was so kind and generous to come and show me in person and make sure that I was one of the first to know about it." Blair explained in a voice that scared Marcus to death. So he did what any man in his situation would do. He left.

Blair turned to Chuck after Marcus was out the door. "So… what was that song all about?" she asked quietly, staring into his deep brown eyes. "Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but I want you back and I'll do anything to prove it." he said with tears still present in his eyes.

She just smiled brightly through her own tears. "But why?" she asked hope filled. "Because… I'm in love with you." he said quietly, letting one single tear roll down his cheek. She raised her hand and brushed it away with her thumb. "Chuck…" she started, but he cut her off, "Blair… I love you." She smiled as he grabbed her hand on his cheek and held her gaze. "I love you too, Chuck. Always have, always will." she replied with a sweet smile.

He gave her a really happy smile and pulled her in for a passionate and lingering kiss, which he had been longing to do for a really long time. Everybody else in the suite cheered happily as the couple were finally back together. For good.

They spent that night alone and it became the most memorable night of their lives, together.

_The end! Hope you liked it__…__ R&R? _


End file.
